


Poetic Provocation

by Hezikiah



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezikiah/pseuds/Hezikiah
Summary: Donna tells the Doctor he doesn't have a romantic or erotic bone in his body. He uses poetry to prove her wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

_Somewhere in the depths of the TARDIS Library..._

Donna flicked through the pages of a Forty-third Century trash mag that the Doctor had picked up for her on their most recent escapade. She had no idea who the alien celebrities were, but it didn't seem much different from the magazines from her time. Illicit love affairs, illegitimate children, superficial fashion section, who had the latest boob and butt job, and lots of gossip and sex...boring.

Donna flung the magazine over her shoulder and fixed her attention on the Doctor. He was sitting in his favorite brown leather wingback chair and studying a book so old and worn that Donna could only just make out the traces of gold printing on the dark blue cover. She squinted her eyes, but couldn't read the faded title. The Doctor sure seemed into it, though, whatever the book was about. One long leg was crossed over the other and his eyes roved over the page, flickering from line to line.

"Oi, Doctor?"

"Hmm?" the Doctor looked up at Donna, gazing at her over the rectangle horn-rimmed glasses that had slid partway down his nose.

Donna turned sideways on the overstuffed burgundy sofa and snagged her mug of hot tea. The Doctor had insisted that they have a night in. To Donna, that meant booze and romantic comedies in the media room. To the Doctor, it meant reading...not that Donna didn't mind reading. She was a regular bookworm, in fact. The problem was that she hadn't brought any books with her when she'd joined the Doctor and she complained to him that his collection was so huge that it would take her all bloody night just to find something to read. He'd presented her with the trash mag in attempt to placate her. Donna wasn't sure whether she should be offended or amused. "What're you reading, then?" she asked before taking a sip of tea.

The Doctor turned the book over in his hands to glance at the cover. "Just a book of love poetry."

"Go on," Donna grinned. "Really? You? Poetry?"

"Yes, me," the Doctor replied, an edge of annoyance creeping into his voice. "What are you insinuating Donna? That I wouldn't enjoy a bit of poetry now and then?"

Donna waved a hand in the air and put her tea down. "Oh, not at all, Doctor. I just didn't think you were the _type._ "

The Doctor continued to gaze at her, unblinking. "Type?" he echoed. "I'm not sure I follow."

His ginger companion smirked at him. "Oh, you know. The kind of person who would enjoy reading that stuff. The _romantic_ type."

He stared at her for a long moment, long enough that Donna started to feel a little uncomfortable. Had she said something to offend the Time Lord? She'd never meant to hurt his feelings, just rib him a bit as she was wont to do. This time, though, she seemed to have struck a sore spot. Donna sat up and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry..." she started to say, but he waved a hand in the air to silence her and held the book out. 

"Look."

"Spaceman, I said I was..."

"Would you just look, please?" He sounded completely annoyed now.

Wanting to placate him, Donna took the proffered book. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

The Doctor sighed, the one he reserved for when his companions were being a little too obtuse. "Read it."

Donna scowled, but glanced down at the poem and read aloud in a bored voice, "'It was a spring day, a day for a lay, when the air smelled like a locker-room, a day to blow or get blown..." A red blush crept up Donna's face. She flipped to the next page and read, "Is there anything sweeter than these hours of love, when we’re together, and my heart races? For what is better than embracing and fondling when you visit me and we surrender to delights?" Donna stopped reading and just stared at the Doctor. 

"That's a lovely shade of pink you're turning, Donna," he deadpanned. "Compliments your hair quite well, if I may say so."

"Doctor!" she wailed. "This is all..." Donna flipped through the thick book, glancing over a few more poems, "it's all about goings on!"

"I believe the proper term is 'sex,' Donna."

"Don't you take that patronizing tone with me, mister!" She thrust the book back at him and he took it from her. "Why are you reading it?"

"I'm not a dirty old man, if that's what you're thinking," he replied. "Well," he considered, "an old man, certainly, but I don't think I'm particularly dirty. I find it fascinating how humans can take something as carnal as the basic instinct to mate and use language, which is an ability that took years to evolve, mind you, to elevate the drive to reproduce to something beautiful and, indeed, sublime. I've read the erotic poetry of dozens of species, but none of them quite capture the sheer passion and raw sensuality of..."

Donna rolled her eyes. He was in full professorial mode now and he'd go on babbling all night if she let him, and she didn't intend to let him. "Doctor!"

He stopped mid-babble. "Huh?"

"So you're telling me that you read human sex poetry because you like how it sounds?"

The Doctor gawped at her for a moment and then scrubbed a hand through his wild, spiky hair in a sheepish manner. "Well..." he drawled, "yes."

Donna waved a hand in a vague gesture. "And you don't...I don't know...get your rocks off by reading it or anything?"

"Get my...rocks off?" the Doctor repeated, giving her a confused look. 

"Your jollies," Donna tried again.

"My..." the Doctor blinked once and then sat up straight. It was his turn to look shocked. "Are you asking if I derive sexual satisfaction from reading erotic human poetry?"

Donna clapped and pointed at him. "Bingo! Give the Time Lord a cigar!"

The Doctor gave her a look that told her he wasn't amused. "No, Donna. I don't."

"Well, good," Donna replied as she picked up her tea cup again. "Because that'd be a little weird if you did and were reading it around me. You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" He was watching her with genuine curiosity.

Donna stood up. "All those poems about sex and you're reading them out of pure academic interest. I like a romantic sonnet as well as the next girl, but nothing on paper can do justice to the real thing, you know? It seems to me that you can't fully understand the subtle nuances and deeper meanings of that kind of poetry unless you indulge in a bit of what that stuff's talking about." Donna crossed the room, adding, "And from what I can tell, I don't think you've been doing _any_ of that. Face it, Doctor. There's not an erotic bone anywhere in that skinny body of yours, and _that's_ really why you read that stuff. To make up for what you're lacking."

Now it was the Doctor's turn to blush, but it wasn't from embarrassment. "You're wrong, Donna," he said in a voice so quiet that she almost didn't hear him.

Donna stopped in the doorway and turned her head to regard the Doctor. He was sitting in profile, the light from the fire casting weird, alien shadows on his angular face that made him look both desirable and...dangerous? Donna's breath caught and, for the first time, she felt a slight pang of fear...or was that curiosity? She watched him for a moment longer. She'd certainly noticed the Doctor, who wouldn't? He was charming, silly, brilliant, and downright gorgeous (though Donna wouldn't admit that out loud to him...the man's ego was the size of a galaxy already and didn't need inflating). Donna found herself intrigued. She'd seemed to have touched off a sore spot in the Doctor, but Donna was certain that she wasn't wrong about the Doctor's lack of a romantic side. The man lived like a hermit. She'd seen women throw themselves across his path and he waved them off with a friendly smile and a "no thanks!" And then there was that whole "just mates" thing between them. Though Donna's feelings had changed since she'd first started traveling with him, she hadn't tried to pursue him thanks to her observations of his behavior around women. She had come to assume that the Doctor was gay, or possibly asexual. 

"Beg pardon?" 

"You heard me," he murmured. 

Donna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't believe it." Her voice sounded defiant, but there was an almost inaudible trembling underneath her brashness. 

The Time Lord turned his head and looked at her right in the eyes and Donna found herself taking an involuntary step backwards. His hooded eyes were so dark that they were almost two black pools in the dim light and they held her captive. There was something in that mesmerizing stare, something that kindled a fire inside of Donna that she had long forgotten about. She felt that pang of fear and curiosity again and that annoyed her. She didn't want to be afraid of the Doctor, she had no reason to be. He was just a bloke, wasn't he? Alien or not, he was just a bloke. Yep, an alien bloke with no libido.

But those eyes...that dark, sinister look that he was _still_ giving her! Donna shuddered and wished he'd say something, anything to break the spell he seemed to have cast over her. It must have been all the talk of poetry, but a line from Poe's "The Raven" raced through her mind. _His eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming..._

The Doctor's eyes flashed briefly as a log broke in the fireplace, sending a shower of sparks up the chimney and a fleeting blaze of light into the room. "Then allow me to show you otherwise." His voice had dropped a few octaves and had turned silky, like warm brandy, causing an unexpected and delicious shudder to race down Donna's spine.

If there's one thing Donna Noble didn't like, it was being wrong. She was used to being right (except in the eyes of her mother, of course). Her temper flared and her pride, combined with her curiosity over the strange dark mood that come over the Doctor, caused the words to bubble forth unbidden from her mouth. "Oh, I'd just like to see you try it, Sunshine." 

Shock over what she'd just said overcame her and she slapped her hand over her mouth. Donna's eyes went wide and she backed up another step. _Oh bollocks,_ she cursed inside her head. The Doctor didn't even flinch, just kept gazing at her, but a slow, sensual smirk slithered across his face. She lost her nerve and turned and walked as fast as she could out of the Library. 

Once she'd gone several feet down the corridor, her steps slowed and her breathing returned to normal. "What the hell just happened?" she asked herself as she wrestled for control of her emotions and tried to beat down the tingle of anticipation that had welled up inside of her. _Well, pretty much, love...you've just dared the Doctor to show you his erotic side...if he's got one._

"Don't be bloody ridiculous, Donna," she said aloud as she stomped off towards her room. "He hasn't _got_ an erotic side, that's the whole point, isn't it? The man is over 900 years old. The chance of him having an active libido is about as likely as a blizzard in the ruddy Sahara!" She stopped at the door to her room and shook her head. "All that eye stuff, that sexy, sultry voice thing he did...that was just the Doctor having a bit of a lark with you. He meant nothing by it. Tomorrow at breakfast, he'll have completely forgotten this even happened and I'm sure as hell not mentioning it to him!" 

She entered her room and shut the door. Her fingers reached to turn the lock, but she stopped herself. She never locked her door, never had a reason to. Why did she suddenly feel like she needed to now? Donna shook her head in irritation. "I'm being stupid," she grumbled. "The Doctor's not going to try anything, especially with the likes of a dumpy temp from Chiswick, like me."

Donna took a long, hot shower and donned her favorite baby blue satin flannel nightgown and a dark green bathrobe. The Doctor kept the ambient temperature on the TARDIS a little colder than she liked, but it only really bothered her when she wanted to sleep. The nightgown was really warm and cozy and Donna couldn't stand being cold when she slept. She pulled matching satin bedroom slippers onto her feet before crashing onto the dark blue sofa in her quarters. It was still fairly early and reading was ruined for the evening, so she grabbed her tablet and started up a movie. Romantic comedies were out and Donna wanted to be distracted and have a good laugh. Right. _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_ it was. 

In the Library, the smirk was still plastered to the Doctor's face. Licking a fingertip, he looked down at the book and began paging through it for a particular poem by the Reverend John Donne...


	2. Chapter 2

_Later that night..._

Donna had fallen asleep somewhere in between all of the historical figures getting arrested for trashing the mall and Bill and Ted's most excellent school report. The movie had long since ended and her tablet had slipped from her fingers to rest on her stomach. 

It was the sudden disappearance of the device's weight from her lap that woke her up and she blinked in confusion as her eyes opened. The room was almost dark, but she was certain that she hadn't turned the lights off. Donna reached up and scrubbed a hand across her sleepy eyes and was startled to see a line of small white candles in crystal holders lined up on her dresser. Their tiny flames created a soft glow in the dim room. A long, thin shadow of a person flickered on the coral wall above the couch and Donna turned her head to see the Doctor setting down the tablet on a side table. 

His eyes turned towards hers and Donna's breath caught. The Doctor had removed his pinstripe jacket and was clad in his white shirt and brown trousers. The shirt was halfway unbuttoned, showing a fine line of coarse chest hair, and Donna saw that he was barefoot. She'd rarely seen him with his jacket off and never without his signature trainers. The Doctor was usually so proper and the sight of him dressed such a casual manner startled her. Donna sat up a little bit, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She tugged the lapels of her bathrobe closer together, eyes going wide. "Spaceman, just what do you think...?"

The Doctor stepped over to her and laid a single finger on her lips, surprising her into instantaneous silence. 

"You wanted me to prove that I've got an erotic side, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I wasn't thinking..." Donna mumbled around his fingertip.

"Ssh." His quiet command silenced her again. Defiance flared up behind her eyes as she stared at him because Donna didn't tolerate being ordered about. The Doctor dropped the serious tone in his voice and added, "There's a certain sensuality created when one submits to someone else, Donna. That's all I'm asking you to do, do you understand?"

Inside, Donna's alarm bells were going off as her mind spun. Submit? Her? Oh, heck no! She was _not_ one to let somebody else take control, especially when it came to activities of the more intimate nature. On the other hand, Donna had dared him and it was only fair that she let him have his chance to show her. She still didn't believe he had any idea what 'erotic' meant, but there was only one way to find out.

Donna nodded once.

Satisfied, the Doctor removed his finger and sat down on the couch next to her. Donna wiggled into a more upright position and watched him, a wary expression on her face. She didn't really know what to expect, but she was intrigued to see what the Doctor would do. 

He held out his hands to her and began to recite in a clear voice, "Come, Madam, come, all rest my powers defy." 

Poetry? The daft Martian was going to recite poetry at her? Right...someone had been watching too many films again if he thought that poetry was erotic. That stuff only worked in the movies. Donna held back a laugh and gave him her hands anyway, which he held in a very light grip. 

His thumbs inscribed small circles on the backs of her palms as he added, "Until I labour, I in labour lie." 

_Yeah, well it's going to take a lot of labor to prove to me that you're...ohhhh_. The barest touch of his thumbs ghosting in rhythmic circles along the sensitive flesh of her hands sent a delicious feeling shivering into the pit of her stomach. Donna swallowed once.

The Doctor sat there for several long moments, watching Donna as she relaxed. The rebellious look that hadn't quite left her face disappeared into a look of curiosity.

"The foe oft-times having the foe in sight," he murmured as he scooted closer. Donna's eyes sparkled with amusement. Did he really think of them as foes right now?

The Doctor walked his fingers up her arms and she giggled at his playfulness, in spite of herself. He grinned at her before continuing, "Is tir’d with standing though he never fight."

Despite herself, Donna's analytical mind was trying to decipher the meaning of the poem. Why had the Doctor chosen this particular poem? It sounded familiar, but she couldn't place the poet. Why was he speaking of foes and refusing to fight? The Doctor always chose to fight, especially when it was important. But...he didn't like fighting with her. They snapped at each other all the time, but always stopped before a full argument developed. The Doctor often grew weary of those frequent quibbles and had said so. _Oh! I get it! He's talking about us! It's about us fighting but not really fighting with each other and it wears him out. Damn, I'm good!_ Donna's delight at figuring out the meaning was replaced with confusion when his arms went around her shoulders and drew her towards him.

Donna decided to humor him. The Doctor leaned in until his face was mere centimeters from hers. She stared at him, not moving. There was no way he was going to...

And then he did. One hand came up to cradle her face in his palm and the first kiss was just a brush of his lips over hers. Donna gasped in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to kiss her and the fact that this was the _Doctor_ , her best mate, was more than a bit shocking. 

The Doctor pulled away, watching her. Donna was still stunned, her eyes wide as she stared at him. He interpreted her silence as a good sign to continue and leaned in again. His mouth touched hers with a light pressure, eyes sliding half closed. The fingers of the hand still cupping her face stroked along her jawline. His other hand, resting on her knee, intertwined their fingers. 

_Oh...oh, that's nice. That's very sweet,_ Donna thought as her eyes slipped shut. It had been a long time since someone had given her such a simple kiss. She was still a little weirded out that this was the Doctor kissing her, but the joy she felt in being kissed overrode any odd feelings. After a moment, she relaxed and her fingers tightened a little in his.

The Doctor shifted, pulling back for a second to try a new angle. His lips touched hers again, moving in a lazy manner as he tasted her. His kiss was unhurried and Donna found herself becoming entranced in the way his mouth was constantly in motion, but always in contact with hers. Without realizing it, she began returning his kisses, which only encouraged the Doctor to continue.

After awhile, she realized the pressure on her mouth had become more intense. His hand was sliding up to the back of her head. She felt the light prod of his tongue against the seam of her lips, the Doctor seeking entry.

Donna hesitated, but she liked how well he kissed her. Did he _really_ know how to kiss a girl? _Oh, to hell with it,_ she thought. _Let's see how French you can be, Spaceman. Allons-y, indeed!_ Donna parted her lips and the Doctor plunged in, tangling his tongue with hers and tightening his fingers enough in her ginger hair to tilt her head back so he could slip inside a bit deeper.

Electricity jolted up and down her spine and she let out a whimper as it settled down low in her stomach, tingling like she'd been shocked. _Bloody hell!_ The fingers on his other hand squeezed in tandem with the fluid motions of his tongue as he dipped into her mouth, over and over in an obvious rhythm. The rhythm was one she recognized, something as old as time itself. Her body responded in instinct, her back arching and hips jerking just the tiniest fraction, to the blatant suggestion and foretaste of what the Doctor's hands and body suddenly promised her. Desire raced through her, causing her to be swept up with his motions...but fear also blossomed. There was no way they could do...it. Her mind refused to even consider them doing...it, but at the same time, his hand sliding up her knee and torso to settle on the curve of her breast was enough to prove that she was probably wrong.

He broke away and started kissing down her throat. Donna's head fell back as his mouth closed over her pulse point in the hollow of her neck and she gasped. He suckled, continuing the suggestive rhythm with his tongue and their joined hands, as his fingertips traced the outline of her breast. As Donna's body arched towards him in delight, the fear she felt roared forth like a lion. 

"Doctor," her voice trembled and she repeated louder, "Doctor! Stop!" He pulled away and straightened, letting go of her. Donna also sat up, shaking from the unbidden desire for him that warred within her heart. "Hold your horses, Timeboy. That's...that's quite enough," she gasped out. "I believe you. You're...you're really good."

"But I haven't finished the poem yet," he murmured in protest, a hint of amusement twinkling in his dark eyes. “Not remotely.”

What?! How far did he intend to take this?! Donna eyes grew wide in disbelief and she shook her head. "No, you don't have to. You _really_ don't have to."

The Doctor still gazed at her with his intense, piercing look. _A demon's that is dreaming..._ she thought as he whispered, "And what if I told you that I want to finish what I started? That I _always_ finish what I start?"

Donna was silent, still warring with her emotions. She still felt curious, despite how freaked out she was that she and the Doctor had just made out like a bunch of fumbling teenagers in the back of a van. Her lips quirked at that thought. _Hell no. That was way better than anything I ever experienced as a teen. The Doctor has the mad snogging skills._ She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. “You can't be serious. We can't, we just...can't."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because you're the Doctor," she replied, and she knew it sounded lame, a non-answer. Donna tried again. "The Doctor doesn't do this kind of thing...at least, not with...with me." Donna looked down. 

"Not usually with my companions, no, but how much do you think you really know about me, Donna Noble?" He reached out and lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. His brown eyes were two pools of liquid brandy, the candle flames bringing out the warmth in them as he regarded her. "You assumed that I didn't have a erotic side and I just showed you that I do.” His eyelids lowered and a small smile tugged at the corner of his chin before he added in an enticing tone, “Now...wouldn't you like to find out more?" Those last words fell like hammers against her resolve, creating a multitude of cracks that weakened her resistance. 

Donna was silent, but conflicted tears rose in her eyes. Yes, god yes! No one had touched her like this in ages. It felt amazing and he was offering her more. But why? Just to prove her wrong? No, she'd already said that she believed him. Before she could stop herself, she asked, "Why?" 

His hand came up and brushed her tears away. "Because I offered and you accepted."

She shook her head. "But there's nothing else between us, besides us being best mates, and that just makes this feel... _wrong._ It's wrong for me to do this if there's not..." she stammered.

"Not what? Love?"

And that's what had been nagging at her. In the past, she'd felt at least some sort of affection for the men she'd been with. Did she love the Doctor? Donna didn't know. She'd never really thought about it, but she thought that maybe she did, but it was in a different way than she'd loved other men. Perhaps it was all the death defying situations that they'd been through together, but her affection for the Doctor ran much, much deeper than any other feeling she'd had before and felt more real. 

Donna looked up, meeting his gaze. "Yes. I can't do this if...” She broke off and then tried again, “What I mean is that it's just lust...what you're asking us to do is..." She tried to get to her feet, overcome with embarrassment. 

The Doctor grabbed her and pulled her back down to the sofa. She stared at her lap, not wanting to look at him. "Why are you so sure that I don't love you?"

Donna pressed her lips together once. "Because you're the Doctor and..."

"I think we've established that's not a valid reason, Donna." He took her hands and brushed his thumbs over the back of her hands again in a reassuring way. "I do love you, enough to offer to share myself with you, something I rarely do. I'm a Time Lord, Donna. By nature, we are a selective species and extremely picky about whom we take as mates. I can honestly tell you that I wouldn't have offered this to you had I felt otherwise.”

He loved her?! Donna had a lot of trouble processing that and wrapping her mind around it, so she shoved it off into a corner to tackle later. “That may be, but it'll be weird afterward,” she protested. “And all awkward-like and I don't want that to happen to us.” 

“I'll still respect you in the morning, if that's what you're worried about.” 

Donna looked up to see the teasing smile on his face and she smacked him on the arm. He yelped in response. “That's not what I mean, you prawn!”

The Doctor's face softened. “You're afraid of ruining our fun.”

“Yeah.” She raised her worried eyes and met his gaze. “We have the best times together, Doctor. I don't want anything to mess that up.”

“I don't think you have anything to worry about. I won't let it get weird. You can trust me, Donna, as much as I trust you. You know you can."

Her eyes misted over. "Oh, always. I'm just worried that..."

He leaned in closer to her, eyes boring into hers in that hypnotic way he had. “You worry too much. You should stop thinking...” The Doctor brushed his lips against her ear as he whispered, “...and start feeling.” He shifted and covered her mouth with his.

_This is insane..._ Donna thought as he deepened the kiss without preamble this time, bringing a hand up to support her back as he leaned her against the throw pillows. _Barmy...bonkers...certifiable..._ Her thoughts were lost as his weight settled against her body so that he was half covering her. She shifted to allow the Doctor to lean forward and her knees parted, but remained tangled in her long nightgown and the bathrobe. Part of her was glad that she had on two layers of clothes and the other part of her wished they were gone. At any rate, the Doctor pressing down on her felt so _right._

He picked up his head after a time and kissed his way down her neck to the settle in the hollow of her throat. His tongue lightly probed the spot at the collar of her nightgown and dextrous fingers traced the outline of her breasts. She gasped slightly at the sensual feel of his fingers pressing the satin against her skin. For several long moments, he kissed around her neck, her jawline, her ears, never remaining stationary for long. 

Donna was startled when he lifted his head and spoke all of a sudden. "Off with that girdle, like heaven’s Zone glistering." His fingers began undoing the knot of her bathrobe belt. _Oh, the poem..._ She'd completely forgotten about it! 

The belt slipped free. "But a far fairer world encompassing." The Doctor pushed the belt out of the way and sat up a bit, smiling down into her eyes as he slowly slid his hands over to grasp the edges of her bathrobe. "Unpin that spangled breastplate which you wear, that th’eyes of busy fools may be stopped there." He pulled the robe open, and paused when he saw her blue nightgown. The Doctor leaned in to give her a lingering kiss, exploring her mouth in an unhurried way. Donna closed her eyes. His fingers alighted on the line of pearl buttons between the tiny pin tucks that made up the bodice of the nightdress.

Donna felt the weight of his hand on her chest resting just below her collarbone. The Doctor sensed her sharp intake of air against his cheek as he kissed her and felt her heartbeat quicken under his palm. Nimble fingers began to slip the small buttons through their holes, parting the fabric. The Doctor took his time, trailing his fingertips down the sensitive skin of her breastbone. Donna inhaled sharply again as he reached the last button and he raised his head and spoke quietly against her lips, "Unlace yourself, for that harmonious chime, tells me from you, that now it is bed time." Her eyes shot open at his words and he raised his left eyebrow as the last button slid free and his fingers rested on her bare waist. 

The Doctor swirled his fingers back up her body, leaving a path of tingling flesh in their wake. He moved his hand to the left and slipped his palm under her full breast. Donna moaned low in her throat as his thumb brushed over her sensitive nipple. "Off with that happy busk, which I envy, that still can be, and still can stand so nigh," he breathed out before repeating the motion several times. Her back arched a bit, pressing her breast into his palm. Curious, the Doctor slid his hand across to the other breast and got the exact same response.

A quiet cry of need broke from Donna and she and the Doctor stared at each other for a long moment. He waited, trying to anticipate if she'd push him away or let him continue. When she didn't protest, he brought his other hand over to the edges of the fabric of her nightdress. "Your gown going off," he whispered as his hands pushed the satin aside and tugged both the gown and the robe down her arms, baring her chest to him, "such beauteous state reveals." 

Donna trembled as the cool air hit her chest and looked away, unable to meet the Time Lord's searing gaze of desire. _He wants me..._ A dark pink flush crept up her body at that fact and she took several quick breaths, causing her breasts to rise and fall. The Doctor looked down at one rosy pink nipple and lowered his head as he murmured, "As when from flowery meads th’hill’s shadow steals." His mouth closed over the bud to suckle greedily like a parched man who'd found water to slake his thirst.

She let out a sharp cry, head falling back in reaction. The Doctor partially covered her again, kneeling between her knees so that their hips were in close proximity. His lavish attention to her breast caused delicious shocks to shoot straight to her lower regions and she rolled her hips upwards against his. Pleased by the reactions he was causing in her, he increased the suction and she did it again. "Oh...my god," she whimpered under her breath.

The Doctor released her with a slight popping sound and their eyes met for the briefest moment. He dropped his face down to the other breast and drew the taut peak into his mouth to give it equal attention. Her eyes went wide and her hand came up to thread through the back of his spiky hair. He feasted for several long minutes while Donna became more and more agitated until she became a restless wiggling mass underneath him.

One of his hands slid up to her hair, which had begun to slip from its ponytail. The other hand kneaded her breast. "Off with that wiry Coronet and shew the hairy Diadem which on you doth grow." The Doctor slipped the elastic band out of her hair, so that her ginger locks tumbled free around her shoulders. Brushing her fringe aside, he placed a slow, lingering kiss on her lips to calm her racing heart. He knew he needed to slow down. Donna's mouth parted and he took his time to give her a patient but sensual kiss. He was rewarded with a quiet moan and the toe of one slippered foot ran up the outside of his leg. 

The Doctor pulled back and kissed her neck once before he sat up, running his hands down her body and over her satin covered legs. His eyes were hooded and his breaths seemed to have grown heavier, the rise and fall of his chest just visible through the open space of his shirt. Donna thought she'd never seen anything sexier in her whole life.

His fingers continued down and he moved to kneel on the floor at her feet. Her eyebrows shot up at the thought of what he might do next and he grinned at her, loving the fact that he was keeping her in suspense. He took her right foot in his hands and slid one finger inside of her slipper, running it around her instep. Donna was ticklish and she chuckled. "Now off with those shoes," he announced as he pulled the slipper off and tossed it over his shoulder. Donna giggled even more. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and tugged the other one from her foot and launched it across the room. She broke out into peals of laughter at his silly antics, which seemed completely ridiculous considering what he was doing to her, but that was the Doctor. Only he could be mercurial and whimsical and seductive in the space of a heartbeat.

The Doctor rose from his crouch and bent down to take her hands in his. He pulled Donna to her feet so that the rest of the blue nightdress slithered to the floor to pool at her feet. She was left clad only in white silk panties that hugged the curves of her generous hips. Donna's laughter stilled as he took a step back to run appraising eyes over her and she flushed from head to toe. Her eyes closed and she swallowed once, feeling self conscious. She knew she didn't have a perfect body and she was afraid that the Doctor would reject her, which was the last thing she wanted. 

He seemed to sense her apprehension because he stepped closer and kissed her again, hands trailing up and down her sides. "Donna, you're exquisite," he whispered in her ear and Donna bit her lip as feelings of relief and love flooded through her. He pulled back to add in a louder voice, "and then safely tread in this love’s hallow’d temple..." Donna cried out in surprise when he suddenly bent down and scooped her up in his strong arms. His voice dropped to a husky murmur, "...This soft bed."

The Doctor carried her over to her bed and she saw the the duvet had been pulled back to reveal the soft white sheets she slept on. He laid her down in the center of the mattress, kneeling next to her. A flowery fragrance enveloped her senses and she wrinkled her brow in confusion. The Doctor reached down and picked up a handful of tiny white petals, then sprinkled them over her. Donna recognized the fragrance as jasmine and she smiled. One of their recent adventures had been in Victorian England tracking down an alien assassin who'd left different flowers on the bodies of his victims as a sign of their crimes. The Doctor had explained to her that in the Victorian times, flowers had a language and meaning of their own. Donna had become intrigued and had studied the language. Jasmine was the flower of sensuality and also was one of her favorite scents.

The petals settled down on her, lost in the creamy whiteness of her skin. Fascinated, the Doctor trailed his hand up and down her body. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his gentle touch. "In such white robes, heaven’s Angels used to be received by men..." His fingers threaded through her hair and he brushed his thumb over her brow and he gazed down down at her, a tender and loving expression on his. "...Thou Angel bringst with thee a heaven like Mahomet’s Paradise." Leaning down, he kissed her again, then moved to plant an open mouth kiss on her pulse point. "...And though ill spirits walk in white, we easily know, by this these Angels from an evil sprite, those set our hairs..." he whispered and took one of her hands to press it against the tented front of his trousers. "...But these our flesh upright."

Donna busted into laughter at the blatant meaning of his words and he smirked a bit, like a naughty boy. Feeling curious, her tentative fingers brushed against him and he sucked in a sharp breath. Her laughter stilled and she pressed her lips together in both anticipation and worry at what she felt. A sudden, frightening thought struck her. The Doctor was an alien and she wondered if it was even possible for them to do it... _Well of course it's possible, you goose,_ she chided herself. _He wouldn't be doing this if it weren't_. She bit her lip. _What if it hurts? Is this even safe? What if he gives me space herpes? What if he gets me pregnant? Can he even get me pregnant?_ Fear overwhelmed her. The spell broken, Donna's eyes flew open and she started shaking. "Doctor!" 

The obvious fear on her face stopped him and he shifted back to a sitting position next to her. "What's frightened you, love?"

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Donna sat up and grabbed the edge of the white sheet and clutched it to her chest, hiding herself from his view. Jasmine petals fluttered down from her body. "You're an alien," she stated and then added, "with alien...bits."

"Yes, I am," he replied and she could hear the patience and touch of humor in his voice, which annoyed her a little. This wasn't funny! "And my 'alien bits' aren't much different than male human bits, if that's what you're worried about."

Well, that was a relief. "What about diseases and preventing you from planting a bun in my oven?"

Her expression for getting pregnant made him chuckle. He reached up and stroked her jaw, trying to reassure her. "You've every right to be concerned, but I don't have any diseases to give you and you're not fertile right now."

Donna gave him a confused look. "How could you know that?"

Still smirking, he tapped his nose. "Superior alien olfactory senses. Most humanoid ovulating females put out certain noticeable pheromones."

"Oh," she looked down at her hands gripping the sheet. “But that means you _can_ knock me up.” 

“Anything is possible,” he admitted. “But not now.” He slid his hand down to caress her bare shoulder. "Donna, I'd never do anything to hurt you or harm you, you know that.” He paused as he dipped his gaze to try to catch her eyes. “We can stop, if that's what you want."

There was a long silence.

"Have you finished the poem?" Donna finally asked, her voice almost inaudible.

The Doctor half-smiled at her answer. "Nope," he replied, popping the p. "Would you care to find out how it ends?"

She lifted her head and turned her eyes to peer at him sideways. "Yes." Her voice was so soft that he almost didn't hear her answer. 

"All right." He could sense the fear that still lingered in her, so he moved to sit behind her. The Doctor's strong arms slipped around her waist and he leaned her back against him and he propped himself up on the large pillows and the headboard. Donna leaned her head against his shoulder, her body resting between his splayed legs. "Let's see, where was I? Oh, yes." The Doctor tucked his head into the hollow of her neck so his mouth was close to her ear. "License my roving hands, and let them go..."

He covered her hands with his own and gave them a reassuring squeeze before he carefully tugged the sheet out of her fingers. Her body bare, his fingers brushed over her breasts and she gasped as the earlier pleasure she felt in the pit of her stomach came rushing back. "Before..."

One hand slipped back to caress her shoulders. "...Behind..."

Both hands smoothed down her body and rested in the dip of her waist. "...Between..."

Fingers slid up to run through her hair, massaging her scalp. Donna made a happy sound and the Doctor smiled into the curve of her neck. "...Above..."

He ran his hands down again, following the line of her body until they rested on her knees, which were pressed together. The Doctor slipped his palms between them and nudged. Donna hesitated for the barest second and then let him part her legs just a bit. "...Below."

She drew in a sharp breath as his fingertips ran across her pantyline at the tops of her thighs. "O my America! My new found land." He stopped mere inches from her center, but his questing fingers slid inside the elastic of her panties and stroked the bare flesh. Donna's breath quickened. "My kingdom, safeliest when with one man mann’d." The Doctor continued to touch and tease her and she ached for his hands to move lower, but they didn't. "My Mine of precious stones, My Empirie." 

He turned his head just enough to kiss her passionately, his hands stilling. Donna drowned in his kiss. One of his hands slid up her tummy and caught her hand to press it against the center of her chest. He could feel her heart hammering wildly beneath their joined fingers. He broke off the kiss, nipping lightly at her bottom lip. "How blest am I in this discovering thee!" Tears of joy sprang to Donna's eyes and ran down her cheeks to drip onto his shoulder. He reached up with their entwined fingers to brush them away.

"To enter in these bonds, is to be free." The Doctor caught her eyes, still shining with tears, and he gazed into the depths of them. His other hand slid out from her pantyline and moved down. He pressed his palm against the damp fabric covering her center, as if laying claim to her very womanhood. "Then where my hand is set, my seal shall be." His hooded eyes bore into hers with a possessive look and Donna quivered under the blatant meaning of those words. There was no doubt in her heart that he intended to stake his claim and make her his, both body and soul. 

"Doctor..." she breathed out.

He winked at her and suddenly moved away to stand up, much to Donna's surprise. "Blessed nakedness!" he shouted and she jumped. He unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and let it drop to the floor, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. His thin but muscular chest was revealed to her and Donna found she longed to run her hands through the crinkly hair on his chest. His hands dropped to the waistband of his brown pinstriped trousers and he undid them, letting them fall. Donna could see the large erection straining at the front of his blue and red striped boxers. _Jesus, even his underpants are pinstriped!_ "All joys are due to thee, as souls unbodied, bodies uncloth'd must be, to taste whole joys," he announced to her, hands on his hips.

She grinned back at him and his sheer silliness. Donna turned to kneel on the bed and hooked her thumbs into the elastic waist of his pants. She heard him hold his breath as she drew down the boxers and pushed them over his firm behind. He sprang forth to her view. _Blimey_ , she thought. _When God made the Time Lords, He didn't spare anything when it came to their nether regions._ Her fingers closed over the impressive length of him and she found herself wondering if he was going to fit. He did say he wasn't much different than human males and that was true, at least as much as she could tell, but the difference was in the size. Fascinated, she ran her hand down his length, causing him to let out a quiet moan. He seemed to be sensitive. Donna glanced up at him and saw that his eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly. She moved her hand again, firmer this time, and he gasped, "D...Donna." 

"Hmm?" she purred, enjoying the little bit of control that she had over the Time Lord. 

He reached down and took her hand in a firm grip and pulled her away, much to her disappointment. The Doctor stepped forward and gave her a gentle shove. She landed on her back with a hard bounce, legs splayed, and he crept up the bed towards her, a lustful predatory look on his face. The light from the candles threw strange angular shadows over his naked body, making him seem like more of an animal from the dawn of time and less like the brilliant and ridiculous Doctor that she knew. Anticipation and just a touch of fear thrilled through her. 

The Doctor knelt between her knees, hungry eyes roving over her body. He leaned down and fixed his gaze on her breasts. "Gems which you women use are like Atlanta's balls, cast in men's views, that when a fool's eye lighteth on a Gem, his earthly soul may covet theirs, not them." The Doctor lunged and closed his mouth over a tight nipple, biting firmly, but not enough to draw blood. Donna's head reared back and she howled in delight from the perfect balance of pleasure and pain. His tongue licked the bruised flesh to ease her pain, but that only caused her to arch her back up at him. Need flooded straight to her core and Donna knew she couldn't take much more of this. The Doctor released her to lay light kisses across her chest. In between kisses, he breathed, "Like pictures, or like books’ gay coverings made for lay-men, are all women thus array'd; Themselves are mystic books, which only we (whom their imputed grace will dignify), must see reveal’d."

His mouth closed over her other nipple and he bit down again. Stars exploded behind Donna's eyes and her hands came up to clutch at his shoulders, her nails digging down into the skin. He winced at the pain and glanced up to see that Donna was panting and watching him with impatient eyes. He gave her a seductive smile and shook his head slowly, telling her that he wasn't nearly done yet. Exasperated, Donna let her head fall back onto the pillow.

The Doctor straightened up, still kneeling between her parted legs, and slid his hands up and down the outside of her thighs with the tips of his fingers. Delicious tingling sensations shot up to Donna's spine and she whimpered in reaction. "Then since that I may know," he murmured, "as liberally, as to a Midwife, shew thy self..." His fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties and he began drawing them down her legs, adding, "Cast all, yea, this white linen hence." The Doctor dropped the scrap of fabric on the ground and his gaze settled on her slick, waiting folds. His hands settled on her knees and he stroked the outsides of them with his thumbs, taking his time to study her as she lay completely open to him. 

Donna blushed and thought maybe he found something wrong with her. She started to close her legs, but the press of his hands stopped her motions. Still gazing down at her center, he slid one fingertip down her thighs and touched her core. Donna let out a shuddering gasp. The Doctor caressed her lightly over and over again. Her eyes fluttered shut when he parted her and swirled the finger through her wetness. His other hand stroked her side as he circled her entrance. The aching need grew exponentially and Donna's hips twitched in reaction. He only continued his motions of touching but not entering her. The Doctor waited until her breaths increased before he grazed his thumb over her clit. Donna wailed, rolling her hips upwards and he repeated the motion. Donna's eyes opened and she saw an entranced look on his face. The Doctor seemed to be fascinated with her reactions to his touches, as if she were his latest science experiment. Usually, Donna would have minded, but this time she just didn't care. His fascination with her body and her responses only made her want him more. 

Two long fingers slipped inside her and Donna shattered at the sweet pressure, letting out a sharp cry of release as she writhed under his palm. It was a sound that the Doctor had been longing to hear. 

He moved his hands away and brushed his knuckles over her knees again, gazing down at her as she panted for breath. "There is no penance due to innocence," he whispered. "To teach thee, I am naked first." 

_I'm hardly an innocent virgin that needs teaching, Sunshine!_ Donna snorted inside her head. There was something in the way he touched her, though. None of the other men that Donna had been with (and there hadn't been many, if she was honest) had touched her like the Doctor had. She'd never climaxed easily, especially not from someone just touching her. Donna had long ago decided that there was something wrong with her body, but, with just a few simple touches that had caused her to to scream, the Doctor had taught her that she was wrong. There wasn't anything wrong with her body, she had just never been with someone who would take the time she needed to bring her to completion. She'd discovered something completely new about herself. If he was that good, Donna wondered what actual sex with the Doctor would be like and a thrill of anticipation ran through her.  
  
She expected the Doctor to take her then, but instead he slipped a hand under beneath her left knee and he gave a light tug. His strong hands guided her to lay on her side and Donna blinked in confusion. What was the daft Spaceman up to now? She complied, though, and wound up curled up on her right side. The Doctor spooned her from behind, sliding his arm over her waist and tucking her closer to his body. Donna closed her eyes and smiled in contentment. _Oh that's nice...I can't remember the last time someone held me like this..._  
  
He lay unhurried, soft kisses along her shoulder blade and up her neck. Donna felt the thick length of him press against her bottom and she swallowed once, feeling a little nervous. She bit back a laugh at the realization that he _did_ make her feel like it was her first time all over again. _Well, that takes talent, Time Lord. I'm impressed. My first time was pretty terrible. I wish it had been more like this_.  
  
His warm breath tickled the side of her neck as he shifted to line himself up with her entrance. His hand trailed down her body to rest against her stomach, holding her still with his fingers splayed wide. The Doctor breathed in a deep, rumbling voice in her ear, "Why then...what needst thou have more covering than a man?"  
  
_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

His warm breath tickled the side of her neck as he shifted to line himself up with her entrance. His hand trailed down her body to rest against her stomach, holding her still with his fingers splayed wide. The Doctor breathed in a deep, rumbling voice in her ear, "Why then...what needst thou have more covering than a man?" 

With those words, the Doctor pressed into Donna in one long and smooth thrust. Her body jerked away from his in reaction, but his hand pressed hard against her stomach to hold her hips in place. Donna's head arched back against his shoulder, mouth falling open to let out a cry of pleasure mixed with a hint of pain from the unrelenting slide into her inner depths. She squeezed her eyes shut. The Doctor noted she was trembling against him. “Shh, it's all right,” he murmured. She had tensed up at the sudden penetration. Donna was so tight around him that the Doctor knew it had been a very long time since she'd last lain with anyone. His left hand stroked along her arm, offering gentle reassurances. Tiny tears sprung to her eyes as her inner walls stretched around him. The Doctor was much larger than she was used to, but at the same time he felt _amazing_.

He continued to press into her, going slow and steady with no respite from the burning pressure. Donna whimpered and her hips twitched forward again against the restraint of his palm on her belly, instinctively moving away from the source of pain. Sensing he was hurting her, the Doctor stilled and waited for her body to accommodate him. He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb as he bent his head and his lips covered hers. The Doctor pulled her into a passionate kiss designed to make her forget about her discomfort and allow her to relax enough where he wouldn't hurt her anymore. 

His tongue danced across hers and she melted into the kiss, distracted from the feeling of being stretched and full beyond anything she'd ever experienced before. After a few moments, she relaxed around him and he slid in further until he was completely joined with her. She broke off the kiss and mumbled “Oh god!” against his lips.

“Nope, just me,” he murmured before he pulled back a bit the smallest bit, then flexed his hips, staying deep inside her. 

Donna cried out at the blissful sensations that swirled upwards through her body from their joined centers. “Doctor!”

He silenced her again with another kiss, but this time it was softer, more tender. The Doctor brushed the pad of one thumb over her temple as he drew back and pressed forward again just the smallest amount, sustaining the thrust. Donna let out a quiet gasp as another rush of pleasure thrilled through her body. He barely moved as he set up a slow but steady rhythm. The Doctor knew that any more would be painful for Donna and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her again. 

His hand on her belly released its hold and he stroked his fingers over the smooth mound of her stomach as he rocked into her, his narrow hips nestled snug against the softness of her bottom. “My Donna,” he breathed out. He kept up the firm sustaining thrusts, but did not withdraw much. The Doctor dipped his head and his mouth moved in a languid fashion over hers. There was no rush, just the infinite patience of a Time Lord. As frantic and manic as the Doctor seemed at times, he knew that making love to Donna was something that couldn't be hurried. Her body was like a rare fruit, something to savor and linger over instead of devouring greedily.

The heady aromas of jasmine, the odd steely smell of the Doctor's arousal, and her own scent combined to form an intoxicating perfume that made Donna's head spin in a pleasurable way. No one had ever been so gentle or tender with her and Donna had never imagined that sex could be like this. She would never have pegged her geeky and spastic Spaceman for an amazing lover, but every one of his slow but strong presses into the depths of her body proved her wrong. Donna realized she was letting out soft cries in time to his thrusts and that was something that normally would have embarrassed her, but not now. The sound of his heavy breathing in her ear and her own vocal expressions of pleasure only served to increase her passion.

She felt her inner muscles begin to tighten up around him and a sense of urgency filled her. Donna let out an impatient whimper against his lips and pressed back against him, wanting him to move faster, to take her harder. The Doctor knew what she wanted and he chuckled before whispering, “Not yet. Patience, my love.”

Donna mewled in annoyance, arching her back against him. To her irritation, he didn't increase the rhythm. He continued the same unrelenting slow, deep cadence much to her chagrin. Just when Donna thought she was going to go bonkers from impatience, he slipped his left hand from her hip to her leg and parted her thighs slightly. She let out a shocked gasp as her body opened up and he slid deeper inside her. His fingers brushed her clit and she reacted instantly, wailing as her climax roared through her.

The Doctor's hand on her lower belly clamped down and he began taking her in hard, measured strokes, pressing his palm against her stomach in time to his motions. Donna was still riding the crest of her first orgasm, but the dual pressure from both inside and outside her body was enough to cause another one to thunder through her. She reared her head back and screamed from pure pleasure, her fiery hair fanning out over the pillow and the Doctor's shoulder. 

He wasn't done with her, though. Despite the fact that Donna was writhing against him, he continued the double pressure and rolled his fingers in tight circles over her clit. Donna shattered for a third time, letting out a hoarse shout that bordered on sobbing. The Doctor could feel the frantic rhythm of her pulse as her body tightened reflexively around him. He gave a final sharp thrust, holding himself deep inside her as if he were branding her, claiming her as his own. Both hands encircled her tummy and kneaded, shaping around his manhood inside of her. Donna held her breath and quieted at the overwhelming forces surrounding her body and squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel his twin hearts thrumming in a strong, steady cadence against her womb as her inner walls fluttered around him. It was the strangest, most alien feeling she'd ever experienced but also the most erotic. Unbidden tears of release flowed from her eyes.

She only dared to breathe when he released her and slid gently from her depths. The Doctor cuddled her close as he silently wiped away her tears and stroked his fingers down her body, waiting for her to recover. Donna opened her eyes, panting hard at what had just happened to her. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Is that...all??" she asked, her voice breaking.

The Doctor chuckled and she could feel his rumbling laugh against her back. “Do you want more?"

“I meant of the poem, you prawn!” She paused a moment and then smiled a little. “But if you're offering...I don't think you came, did you?”

She sensed him shaking his head. “Yes to the poem and no to the climax.”

Donna felt bad. She'd climaxed several times, but he hadn't. “Why not?” 

“Erm...” he made an awkward sound. “It's...well...it takes a bit longer for me to attain release than just a few minutes. There's a bit of a difference physiologically between Time Lord and Human males.”

“Time Lords last longer in the sack?” she guessed.

“Ahm...yes. I stopped because I thought you'd had enough.” He paused and bent down to brush a kiss against her temple. “I don't want to hurt you.”

Donna turned in his arms so she was lying on her back and looking up at him. She could feel his firm erection prodding against her thigh. “I haven't had nearly enough, Spaceman,” she purred. “And you weren't hurting me. I'm all for another stanza or two, if you are.”

A mischievous grin spread across the Doctor's face and he wiggled his eyebrows at her. “In that case, I'd be happy to demonstrate some of my very best meters.” 

Donna busted into full laughter as he sat up and pulled her after him. He scooted away from the pillows with his back to the headboard and crossed his long legs. The Doctor tugged Donna into his lap so that she was facing him and she chuckled at the awkward position. Her knees brushed against his torso and he wrapped his arms around her so that his palms rested against her shoulder blades. Donna's face was inches from his and he kissed her nose. “Put your legs around my waist.”

She did so, resting her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance, and felt his hardness nudge at her center. He let out a low hiss of anticipation as he rested against her opening and the warmth of her body branded the enlarged tip of him. The Doctor brought one hand down against her lower back. He twitched his hips forward and pressed into Donna, his gentle hand pushing her down onto him. The Doctor inhaled through his bared teeth as her searing heat surrounded him. “Humans,” he gasped out in sheer pleasure. “Your bodies blaze hotter than a supernova...and I love it.”

Donna cried out and her head fell back as he slipped into her. The Doctor slid his arm around her upper back to lift her chest and he dipped his head to draw one of her rosy nipples into the depths of his mouth. His tongue swirled around several times before he began slowly suckling her. At the same, his hips drew back and then he plunged into her again. A low whimper escaped her as he repeated the motions over and over, tongue matching the rhythm of his lower torso.

She had never made love upright like this before. Donna felt insistent pressure from his palm on her back, but she needed no encouragement as her hips began rocking in counterpoint to his motions. Her eyes flickered to the right and she saw their shadowed reflections in the ornate wooden full-length mirror on the outside of her wardrobe. Donna was mesmerized by the sight, the Doctor and herself bathed in the soft glow of the tiny candles, their flames flickering, mimicking the two of them as they moved in harmony together. She had never seen a more erotic sight before and it was hard to believe that the naked woman in the mirror who was undulating against the Doctor was _her._ Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought this would happen to her, not the snarky temp from Chiswick. 

But this was a different Donna right now, a Donna full of sensuous passion and fire. The Doctor knew it, suspected it had always been there inside of her, and he was entranced with this side of his companion. His eyes peered up at her from her breast and flickered over to see what she was looking at. He released her with an audible pop and straightened up, bringing his other hand down to grasp her hips. The Doctor leaned in to kiss her neck and his eyes met hers in the mirror. “I've seen galaxies born and die,” he murmured into her ear, “I've seen planets so lovely that you can't help but weep at their sight.” His turned his head against hers so their cheeks were pressed together side-by-side as they gazed into the mirror. “But this...this is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.”

Donna's breath caught and her arms slid tighter around his neck. Overcome with emotion, she tore her gaze away from the mirror and found herself drowning in the depths of the Time Lords's eyes. He held her in thrall for several long moments before he bent his head and captured her lips in a burning kiss. Donna buried her hands in his hair, holding him to her so he couldn't break off their embrace. The Doctor drank in the tiny whimpers she made deep in her throat with each slow and tender stroke he gave her. 

They continued to make slow love for several long minutes, but soon the Doctor felt an urgent, ancient stirring deep inside him and he broke off the kiss to gasp, “Donna...Donna I need...”

Curiosity flared in her eyes as she looked at him, but she was startled to see the Doctor seemed like he was in pain. His head had reared back and he was gritting his teeth. “Doctor?” she asked in alarm. “What is it? What do you need?”

His head snapped up and his eyes bored into hers. “You. More.” His voice was deep and rough, filled with a male need that Donna recognized.

“You already have me, you silly Spaceman,” she started to laugh, but the look in his eyes was so intense that her amusement died on her tongue. “I don't understand...” she was cut off when he suddenly gave a sharp thrust inside of her and she cried out in surprise. Understanding swept over her and she dropped her hands to his firm rear and squeezed hard, pressing him against her body. His nostrils flared and he let out a low groan of impatience. “If you need more, then take it.”

In one swift move, the Doctor snatched a pillow from behind him, tucked it next to her bottom, and wrapped his arms around her upper back. He untangled his legs and leaned forward, guiding Donna down so that she lay flat on her back. Her hips were cushioned on the pillow. The weight of him crashing down onto her made her legs unlock from around his waist and her feet flopped on either side of his. Without missing a measure, the Doctor began taking her in rapid, firm thrusts. The pillow angled her hips so that he was able to push deeper and deeper inside her. The sudden change from slow and gentle lovemaking to fast and furious shocked Donna, but she wailed aloud and writhed beneath him as pleasure raced through her body.

His hands slid underneath her shoulders. The Doctor braced his feet against the headboard and used it as leverage as he drove into Donna at a maddening rate. She gasped for air over and over again. The feeling of his full weight on top her felt so _right_. She brought a hand up and rested it against his cheek. The Doctor's eyes were closed but they flew open at her touch. The look in his brown eyes was one of pure carnal desire and the fact that he was gazing at her that way surprised her. He'd never look at her like that before and it was such an alien look for him that Donna was reminded that the Doctor wasn't human. A tiny tendril of fear shot through her and she almost laughed despite her trepidation. _You're scared NOW, you silly goose? It's a little late for that!_

Still, she'd never seen this side of him. For all his harping on about how he was from such a superior species, here he was buried deep within her and practicing one of the oldest biological imperatives in the universe. She became very aware of his tight grip on her shoulders, of being spread wide open beneath him, the feeling of being helpless as he pounded into her with reckless abandon no matter how hard she tried to keep up, and the way he was staring down into her eyes. Donna couldn't quite discern his expression, but she caught a mixture of desire, of triumph, and just a bit of the Oncoming Storm. As if confirming her suspicions, he dropped his head down and rasped, “Mine!” in a guttural voice before he ravished her mouth.

As his tongue scraped against hers and she arched her back in response, Donna had never felt so completely possessed and out of control. In any other situation, she would have been terrified, but she trusted the Doctor with all of her heart and knew he wouldn't hurt her. In fact, he was doing the opposite of hurting her. Her body seemed to be filled with sweet electricity that raced headlong to gather into a tight waiting knot at her center. Donna flung her arms around him, wanting something to hold on to. She was so close, but she tried to hold off. She gripped his shoulder blades, feeling the muscles in his powerful back ripple under her palms as he picked up the speed and drove into the depths of her body. 

The Doctor broke off the kiss and let out a primal shout, a sound she'd never heard him make before. At the same time, he pushed so deep and sharp that Donna couldn't hold it in anymore and she whipped her head back and screamed his name as the knot in her belly burst apart and lightning tendrils of pleasure cracked through every synapse in her body. He answered her with a strangled cry as he slammed into her again, sustaining the thrust and pinning her in place. She felt a rushing warmth against her womb and her inner walls flared rhythmically around him. Donna trembled from the overpowering emotions that roared through her and quiet whimpers escaped her as she clung to the Doctor's back. He thrusted a few times more before coming to a rest between her thighs. 

The Doctor dropped his sweaty forehead to hers and for several moments there was nothing but the heavy sound of their breathing as they both tried to catch their breath. He let go of her and pushed up onto his hands, still inside her, and studied Donna for any signs of discomfort. The Doctor had been a little rougher than he'd intended and he was worried that he'd hurt her. 

Donna, though, was smiling like a cat who'd gotten into the cream. Her grin of sheer contentment was infectious enough to cause a big smile to break out onto his own face. Donna started giggling and he asked, “What's so amusing?”

“Well, you just proved to me that you do have an erotic side...I just figured you were more of the romantic sonnet type, is all. You know, Shakespeare and all that."

"Sonnets are all well and good, but...” he reached up a hand and stroked her jawline, “Donna Noble, I knew I would need more than fourteen lines and a rhyming couplet to get you into bed. I figured twenty-four couplets would do the job.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Seems to have done, anyway.”

Donna whacked him lightly only the arm. “Don't be so full of yourself, mister. Any old Casanova can use iambic wotsit on a girl and have a decent chance of getting her in between the sheets." 

He shook his head and gave her a mischievous grin. "Iambic pentameter, you mean? That's the meter of the poem.” He looked thoughtful for a second and then shrugged. “Well...I suppose I could give it a go..." He jerked his hips against hers, pressing harder on the stressed syllables, “One TWO three FOUR five SIX seven EIGHT nine TEN!” Donna burst into laughter at his complete absurdity. “I'll bet Casanova wouldn't even think to try something like that!” 

The Doctor slid out from her and rolled onto his side. He threw an arm across her and pulled her into a cuddle. She turned in his arms to face him and intertwined her feet with his, resting her head on his shoulder. Donna was worn out, which was obvious when she gave a quiet yawn and her eyes slid shut. The Doctor placed a soft kiss on her forehead and held her until she fell into a deep slumber. He wasn't tired, but he was content to stay with Donna and be alone with his thoughts as he contemplated their future together.

_Later the next day and several hundred years in the past..._

A cold blast of the February wind made the young man pull his cloak tighter around himself as he hurried from the Palace of Whitehall in London. He thought of the comfort of York House nearby and of Mary, the pretty upstairs maid who tended to his rooms. Despite his misery, a smile grew across the face of the new Lord Keeper of the Great Seal. York House would be warm, but Mary would be even warmer...

The man was so lost in thoughts that he failed to notice the two strangers who suddenly loomed up before him and he almost lost his footing and tumbled into the nearby midden. “Whoops-a-daisy!” called out the taller of the two, a skinny man who wore an odd brown coat instead of a cloak and an even stranger brown suit with blue stripes. The man caught the Lord Keeper before he fell. “Sorry about that! Didn't mean to startle you. Are you John Donne, by the way?”

The Lord Keeper nodded once. “I am. And you are?”

A huge grin broke out on the man's face. “I'm the Doctor and this is Donna Noble. Say hello to John Donne, Donna.”

Donne looked over at the woman, who had fiery ginger hair. He was taken aback at her strange clothing, but was caught even more off guard when she stepped forward and grasped his hand, pumping it up and down. “John Donne! I am so glad to meet you and shake your hand. I'm a huge admirer of yours after the Doctor here...um...” She glanced at the Doctor and a knowing look passed between them. “He introduced me to some of your poetry.”

“Oh,” came the reply from the dumbfounded man. “Erm...well, I thank thee for thy kind words, my lady.” He looked at the two strange people and recognition dawned on him. _Lovers_ , he thought. _Probably at least five progeny by now_. “I am most pleased that you enjoyed my words. They seem to have brought you much joy and I sincerely pray to our dearest Lord that they will continue to do so. Now, if you will excuse me...”

“Of course,” Donna let go of his hand and stepped back. He nodded at both of them and hurried on his way. The two of them watched him leave and then the Doctor slid an arm around Donna's waist. They headed back towards the TARDIS, which was parked nearby. As they walked, the Doctor mused, “Perhaps I ought to introduce you to Robert Herrick...”


End file.
